The most frequent type of plunging joints are so-called VL joints (cross-groove joints) such as according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,453 wherein the center lines of the outer tracks and of the inner tracks each form oppositely directed angles of intersection with the longitudinal joint axis and are positioned in planes extending parallel to the longitudinal joint axis or on a cylindrical face around the longitudinal joint axis.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,431, there are known plunging joints wherein the center lines of the outer tracks and of the inner tracks form identically sized angles of intersection with the longitudinal joint axis, i.e., they are positioned in planes which contain the longitudinal joint axis itself.
Both the above-mentioned types of joint are joints with straight tracks.
It would be desirable to provide a new type of plunging joint for large articulation angles and relatively short displacement paths.